Stephanie (Weird World)
Stephanie is the deuteragonist in the Disney film Weird World ''and a supporting character in it's 2021 sequel. She is voiced by Ellie Goulding. Background Official Bio Development Personality Physical appearance Appearances Weird World'' Trivia *Stephanie has many similarities with Pearl from the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe: **Both have pearls in their foreheads **Both are intelligent **Both are LGBT characters **Both have white skin **Both have blue eyes **Both have blue blood ***However, Stephanie and Pearl have many differences as well: ****Pearl has orange hair and Stephanie has multi-coloured hair ****Pearl has an American accent and Stephanie has a British accent ****Stephanie has irises, while Pearl doesn't ****Unlike Pearl, Stephanie likes to eat, but only certain things ****Stephanie is left-handed, while Pearl is either right-handed or ambidextrous *Stephanie suffers from bipolar disorder. *Stephanie is repellent to heat, meaning she can stand, touch or swim in anything very very hot. *Stephanie is left-handed. *She is Disney's first ever female cyborg. *Stephanie's favourite foods are Oreos, strawberries and marshmallows. *She is the first ever officially confirmed LGBT Disney character. **She has a crush on Eleanor Jacqueline, George's mother, even though she doesn't seem to realise. *Her eyes are sensitive to water. You can tell every time in the movie she goes underwater, she wears a diving mask. *She has frigophobia, meaning she has a fear of becoming freezing cold. **She's also afraid of crocodiles. *The type of shoes she's wearing are blue Converse All Star Chuck Taylor shoes with sparkly diamonds. *Stephanie is likely to be the oldest of all the Disney heroines. *She is a fan of British rock band Motörhead. **In fact, just like George Jacqueline, she likes music in general. *Stephanie easily gets car sick, as shown in the first film and the TV series episode Zane Applegurgle. **This is one of the signs of how squeamish she is. *In the episode The Water Wand she became fully robot. **In the next episode Nerves of Steel, she was transformed back to her normal self. *Stephanie was a smoker. **She successfully quit, in the episode Smoking Problem. ***It was first emplied in the first film that she smoked, it was then confirmed in the episode A Hell of a Cell. *She was the first ever survivor of the super deadly Two-Spotted Albino Jellyfish, which appeared in the episode Divedown Disentanglement. *In episode scenes involving water or swimming Stephanie has worn different swimming costumes throughout the series, but her most prominent is a red sports bra with orange/yellow ombre on the sides and swim shorts in the same colours. *Many fans think that Stephanie's favourite colour is blue, but in the episode Ace of Space, she reveals her favourite colour is actually coral. **A sign is that her signature hoodie and her bed sheets are coloured coral. *Her birthday is December 30th. **This is eleven days after George's birthday. ***Ellie Goulding, who voices her, also has her birthday on December 30th. *She revealed in the episode Training Time! that is a bad trainer and back then, she left the training to Eleanor. **She has seemed to have gotten better at training in future episodes and films. *Stephanie actually first got her pearls while she was being given robotic parts. **She at first had turquoises as they were her birthstone, but pearls were her favourite gemstones, so they swaped the turquoises for the pearls. They turned out to be more powerful. *It's revealed in the episode Zane Applegurgle that Stephanie's natural hair colour is blonde. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Weird World Characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:English characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Weird World Category:LGBT characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters Electrocuted Category:Official Disney Heroines Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters